The Fox is Above the Bear
by LovelyLivy
Summary: Leroy Jethro Gibbs is about to find out that all redheads are much smarter than your average bear. Helping him discover this is his pregnant, hormonal, wife. Fluffy.


**Just this slightly humorous one-shot in order to show myself that there is still some light-heartiness in me. Fluff and humor, a deluxe package filled with some serious un-seriousness. :) See, I made a joke just then!**

**What, you didn't get the humor? Oh well. This is based upon my mom and biological father when she was pregnant with me. I guess when she was eight months pregnant she somehow found herself in Jenny's situation. Anyway, please review! Much appreciation! **

**-Ali**

* * *

Leroy Jethro Gibbs considered himself smarter than the average bear. Usually.

But when a very pregnant redhead glared at him in fury and had this look on her face as if to say, 'should I admit you to the nearest psychiatric ward?', he couldn't help but feel very...stupid.

Over this, anyway.

"You _do not _really think I am going to sleep _in a tent_, do you?"

"Well, Jen," he said in a too calm voice. For Jenny's taste, at least.

This was the first time in his life Jethro had the smarts to look slightly reprimanded.

"Well, what? I cannot believe you signed us up for this! I know Ducky says there is nothing wrong with me traveling _safely_ since I'm only six months along, but _dammit, _he's not the one who's pregnant!" Her green eyes still sparked with fury, even after her long tirade.

He remained silent, only nodding in forced acceptance, secretly afraid of the woman at the moment. Jethro's fourth wife had never thrown anything at him before, and he didn't take her as the type, but she _was _a redhead, and she was pissed. For some reason, he wouldn't put it past her right now.

Jenny sank down onto the plush couch in her living room with a deep sigh, feeling emotionally drained even at this minimal argument, which wasn't really minimal in her mind.

She looked over at her lover, who, too sat down in the chair opposite to the couch, gauging her quietly, blue eyes still too calm. This, however, managed to drive up her unhappy meter further.

"Say something, because the last time I checked I'm still signed up for a four day_ extravaganza _into the wilderness," Jenny bit out sarcastically, and her husband had the nerve to wince.

"I've never seen you so angry before, Jen.."

"No, you probably haven't! The last time we argued about something my feet weren't killing me, my back wasn't bending with the weight of twins, and my stomach wasn't being stretched beyond repair, and I did not feel like a hippo!"

"Just calm down..," he tried to soothe. That did not really work, however, stirring the redhead up further.

"Do not tell me to calm down! I can't believe you would..."

"Jen! I'll fix it!"

Silence is all this met.

This was the first time Leroy Jethro Gibbs had shouted at his pregnant wife. This was also a mistake, as he would soon learn. Jenny Gibbs' eyes welled up with tears and she looked away suddenly, biting her lip and rubbing her hand across them pitifully.

He almost head-slapped himself then and there.

Pitiful was _never _a word used to describe his Jenny. He stood up quickly and sat down next to her, fighting her attempts to get away from him, and, as gently as he could, brushing his hands through her hair. She'd always found the motion soothing.

Jenny finally gave in and turned completely towards her husbands long torso, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting out a deep breath. Jethro always smelled so wonderful to her, regardless of the fact she couldn't drink alcohol or highly-caffeinated beverages at that moment in time.

Bourbon. Coffee. Sawdust.

"_Damn hormones_," she mumbled into his chest miserably, sniffling slightly. He buried his nose in her hair.

"It's okay, Jen. It'll get better," he said lightly, ignoring the look that crossed her face.

"I'm not going on that camping trip. It's still too cold," Jenny said the words softly, but seriously.

"I know, Jenny." She looked confused.

"Then why did you..."

"I meant to say, 'I know, and I'm giving the slots to Tony and Ziva.'"

She got up suddenly, upset once again. Jenny was going to kill him, Jethro Gibbs decided.

"Why are so indecisive?" She asked him with a groan.

Jenny and her red hair stalked off towards the bedroom, and, once inside, slammed the door shut tightly. Gibbs couldn't help but feel like he'd said something wrong.

Jenny Gibbs could really make him feel dumb sometimes.


End file.
